Divergent Characters React To
by LemonYellowCoat
Summary: DIvergent characters react to popular internet videos and memes! Read and Review, and request what video to be put up next! Rated T because... the internet can be a scary place :/


_**A/N: I changed my username from AmityTheDerpy to LemonYellowCoat, you know... in honor of that one little Capitol girl in Mockingjay who died for no reason... and because yellow is one of Amity's main colors! :D Anyways, I had a brilliant idea the other day- what would Divergent characters think of the modern day trends? We're about to find out. This is if the war never happened, by the way. ~Amity**_

"So, I bet you guys are wondering why I brought you all here today." Uriah says to the gathered group of Dauntless on the overstuffed couches looking at the blue screen from the projector. "Of course, I would be wondering too."

"Get on with it Uri, I've got stuff to do!" Tris calls out playfully. Tobias, with an arm slung around her, nodded in agreement as Zeke laughed immaturely.

"Don't worry about them Uriah, just tell us why we're here." Marlene says dismissively with a wave of her hand, and Lynn just sighs.

"It had better be good." Lynn mutters, to which Marlene punches her in the arm.

"Ah, it is very, very good." Uriah said. "You see, I have discovered this very, very old thing called- _the internet._" Uriah paused for dramatic effect. Tobias yawned. "You see, way back before factions, people used to upload videos on sites called YouTube, or post about things on... Tumbler? I think that's how you say it. Yeah, lots of people on that site were obsessed with boats. Anyways, while browsing Youtube, I found some golden nuggets I want to share with you people and ask your opinion on it to hold against you later!" Uriah then started to fiddle around with his computer and open something called Google Chrome. He typed in .com and hit enter.

"This first video... is, uh, very... twisted." He said as he typed in the words Don't Hug Me I'm Scared into the search bar and hit enter again. He clicked the first video and rushed to sit down and turned up the volume. "Good thing we're Dauntless, right?"

The video opens up with silence and the title card proclaiming the name of the video all in capitals- DON'T HUG ME, I'M SCARED, and shows some puppets sitting on a table. Some knives, a newspaper, nothing extraordinary. "What's so scary about this?" Lynn scoffs.

Then the music kicks in, the notebook flips open his cover and starts to talk. "What's your favorite idea? Mine is being creative!" He says.

Zeke laughs. "You're showing us stuff made for babies in Amity!" Uriah shushes him as the video continues.

"Now look at this orange, what do you see?" Asks the notebook, and everyone but Uriah, who is still and pale, snickers at Uriah's reaction.

"It's just a boring old orange!" The black crow puppet says, but the notebook shuts him up quickly.

"Maybe to you, but not to me. I see a silly face!" The other puppets wow in appreciation and Lynn and Zeke are reduced to full out laughs- and Tobias is shaking with peals of silent laughter. "Walking around and smiling at me." The crow then again tries to get in a bit of negativity, but the notebook says in a monotone "You're not thinking, creatively!"

"So take a look at my hair!" The notebook flips up a page and the 'hair' is just a bunch of string, but the puppets still chorus 'cool'. "I use my hair to express myself."

"That sounds very boring!" The red stringy thing said.

"Shut up thing, you don't get an opinion!" Lynn said cockily.

"I use my hair to express myself." The notebook repeats. The screen suddenly cuts to the notebook and his buddies at a window, the notebook still using his nifty pencil to gesture at things."Now when you stare at the clouds in the sky- isn't it exciting?"

The puppets, Zeke, Tobias, and Lynn all have the same reaction- "No." It puts everyone into giggles, and Uriah is shushing them frantically.

"Guys, it's about to get scary!" He says, to which he was brutally teased for as the puppets finally learn how to think creatively and make shapes from the clouds.

"I might paint a picture of a clown!" The yellow puppet says when everyone is quieted. The yellow puppet actually managed to paint a decent picture of a clown-

"Whoa there friend, you might need to slow down!" The notebook said, and black sludge started to ooze down the painting the puppet made, and everyone kinda quieted down. "Here's another good tip!" The notebook said in an equally monotone and boring voice.

"Of how to be a creative wit. Kids go and collect some leaves and sticks, and arrange them into your favorite color!"

"Blue!" "Red!" "Green!"

"Green is not a creative color!" The notebook said, placing a large X over his twigs that arranged into the word green. The yellow puppet sighed dejectedly.

"I like green." Marlene muttered. The video, however, kept playing, and it showed the notebook preaching to his students on top of a fridge.

"Come on guys, lets get creative!" He says, then stuff starts happening- flashes and flashes of violent imagery, the kitchen is actually a hollywood studio, the puppets dance maniacally, and one of them smears the word DEATH on the wall menacingly. Then, as abruptly as the images started, they stopped, showing them all sitting placidly at the table again.

"Now let's all agree, to never, be, creative again." The notebook sings, then it ends and the credits roll.

The six just sit where they were, mildly shell-shocked. "Well, I'll never be able to say the word creative ever again." Marlene said.

Tris nodded assent. "So, Uriah, you were going to ask us some questions?"

Uriah nodded. "So, what did you think of it?"

Marlene frowned. "It was on drugs, that's for sure." Lynn nods agreement.

"It was creepy." Tris said, and Tobias shrugged.

"Eh... but if the internet is made up entirely of things like this, then you can count me out of these meetings." Zeke said indifferently. Uriah shook his head.

"No, that's one of the only sorts of things- well, aside from Salad Fingers, Teddy has and operation, Cupcakes, Smile HD..." He was ticking them off on his fingers. "Well, uh, I won't show those things anyways- this is supposed to be a T fanfic, not M!" Everyone stared at him blankly.

"We're in a fanfic?" Marlene asked. Uriah bit his lip and shook his head.

"Nah, no worries. That was metaphorical!" Uriah then looks into your eyes. "Work with me here."

_End Of Chapter One._


End file.
